marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Gleason (Earth-616)
, Xavier Institute student body, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa; formerly Danger Cave, Westchester County, New York; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York; Cleveland, Ohio | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (formerly solid blackCategory:black Hair) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Fur, pointed ears, claws, and fangs | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Cleveland, Ohio | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Lee Ferguson | First = Chamber #1 | Death = | Quotation = We're not like him. He tried to...but we're not like him. X-Men don't kill and we're--We're X-Men... | Speaker = Wolf Cub | QuoteSource = Young X-Men Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Origins Nicholas Gleason, a young mutant who possesses a werewolf-like appearance, was born in Cleveland, Ohio and was raised by his parents until their deaths. After that he became the target of anti-mutant assassins. Nicky was rescued by the X-Men Chamber and Cyclops and was subsequently enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. attacks the X-Men]] Xavier Institute Nicky has had to struggle with his feral nature while living at the X-Mansion. On one occasion, he attacked Havok, severely injuring him in the process. In the wake of this attack, Nicky ran away from the Xavier Institute and was confronted by Maximus Lobo and his pack, the Dominant Species. Lobo urged Nicky to leave the school and join Dominant Species. Though Nicky was tempted to surrender to his feral nature, he resisted those urges and assisted the X-Men and the Exiles in defeating Dominant Species. ]] When the Xavier Institute began organizing students into training squads, Nicky took on the codename Wolf Cub and was placed onto the Paragons Squad along with Match, Trance, Preview, D.J., and Pixie. After the squad lost their original advisor, Wolfsbane, they were assigned Magma as a new mentor. In the wake of the Decimation, Wolf Cub was among those students who retained their mutant powers. With the student population of the Xavier Institute was dramatically reduced, the squad system was abandoned. Wolf Cub later survived an attack on the school by William Stryker and his Purifiers that resulted in the deaths of several others. ]] Along with Anole, Loa, Pixie, Rockslide, Match, and Blindfold, Wolf Cub was was sucked down into Limbo by Belasco, where they were attacked by a mob of demons. With help from Darkchylde the students escape Limbo, though not without sacrifices. Young X-Men When the X-Men disbanded and left their home in Westchester County, Wolf Cub traveled to Germany to seek revenge on Maximus Lobo for what he had put him through. However, before murdering Lobo, he was recruited to a new team of Young X-Men by Donald Pierce masquerading as Cyclops. Pierce also recruited Rockslide, Blindfold, Dust, and Ink. Operating from the Danger Cave, Pierce manipulated the Young X-Men into attacking the former New Mutants. When the two teams realized the deception, they confronted Pierce together. Unfortunately, Wolf Cub lost his life battling Pierce. With his dying breath, he remind Rockslide that "X-Men don't kill" and spared Pierce's life. Krakoa Following the foundation of a mutant state in Krakoa by the hand of Charles Xavier and his allies, Wolf Cub resurfaced as a citizen of the nation, having been presumably reborn by the hand of The Five, a group of mutants capable of combining their powers into a process of resurrection, brought together by Xavier as part of his plans for mutant ascension. | Powers = Wolf Cub is a mutant with lupine features including: * Lycanthrope: Wolf Cub possesses a permanent werewolf-like form that imbues him. ** Razor-Sharp Claws ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Agility | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like several feral mutants, he was prone to uncontrollable fits of fury called berserker rages. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wolf Cub has been drawn several different ways. He has been drawn as an average looking human with pointed ears, a human with claws and a coat of fur, a werewolf, and an actual anthropomorphic dog. He has even been drawn to resemble a lion instead of a wolf. The reason was most likely either progressive mutation or artistic error. | Trivia = * In the New X-Men: Yearbook Special, it's listed he likes moonlit nights and dogs and dislikes people who make fun of him. He was voted most likely to cry at a movie by the student body. * Wolf Cub's mutation developed during childhood making him one of the very few mutants to have his mutation develop before puberty but after birth. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolf_Cub_%28comics%29 | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Wolf Cub }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Lupine Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Night Vision Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Dominant Species Mutants Category:General Threats